A couple of moments, 50 to be exact
by abstractwhisk
Summary: 50 BugNigel sentences, a few things they'd never told each other, and moments they'll always remember. Explanation in author's note.


**A/N: **This is a 1sentence I did for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal. Pretty much you pick a set (I did beta) and you get 50 themes. You have to write one sentence for each theme about your favorite pairing. This is my first official Bug/Nigel, so please be kind in your reviews!

1 (Walking)

One day while walking with Nige, Bug realized how he had to take two steps for every one of Nigel's bigger steps, and just how Harry Potter that sounded.

2 (Waltz)

"No I will not dance with you Nige…It doesn't make me uncomfortable…I swear…How would I know how to waltz?!?!

3 (Wishes)

"…I'm not drunk, and no, I will not wish you a Merry Christmas, so bugger off, because if wishes were dreams, all the roses'd be butterflies…or something like that; just leave a message…Cheers!" Beep

4 (Wonder)

Nigel wondered how so much pain and hurt could be relieved by just one little man, but it was.

5 (Worry)

Beep "God Bug, would it kill you to remember to turn on your phone, 'cause I'm starting to wonder where-Oh there you are, never mind!"

6 (Whimsy)

"We should go bowling sometime," Nigel announced to Bug one day while doing a handwriting analysis.

7 (Waste/Wasteland)

He had wasted far too long not revealing how Nigel made him feel, to make him stop now.

8 (Whiskey and Rum)

Nigel had told him that he "Didn't know what he was missing" when it came to drinking, and now he wishes he still didn't.

9 (War)

All hell was going to break out loose when he finally told his mum.

10 (Weddings)

"Whaddya mean they want to know when the wedding is?!?!"

11 (Birthday)

"…a year we celebrate, with stupid hats and plastic plates, the fact that you've been here to make this trip around the sun..." Nigel's booming voice came from around the corner, and Bug groaned; leave it to Nigel to remember his birthday.

12 (Blessing)

"Bless you, love," Nigel said to Bug after he sneezed one day, and Bug smiled in return, "I already am."

13 (Bias)

They were all racist asses, except for Nigel, who was usually just an ass.

14 (Burning)

After watching his partner burn the simplest of breakfast items, Nigel took pity on him, and suggested the grab donuts on the way into work.

15 (Breathing

The sound of the alarm clock made Nigel jump, and he spent the next few peaceful minutes relaxing his breathing and focusing on the warm familiar body he had his arms around.

16 (Breaking)

There was something about Bug that made him feel whole again, no matter how broken he was.

17 (Belief)

Nigel believed in lots of things others were skeptical about, so why should this be any different.

18 (Balloon)

Somehow seeing one balloon floating through the sky made the stop and think that they'll never be alone.

19 (Balcony)

The often took to sitting on the balcony of the tiny apartment and knocking back a few beers after a particularly stressful day.

20 (Bane)

Monday mornings had been the bane of his existence, but now they were the first sight of his secret lover after an incredibly long weekend.

21 (Quiet)

Before he had met Bug, the word 'quiet' had not been in his vocabulary, unless preceded by the word 'not'.

22 (Quirks)

"That's not just a British thing is it," Bug had asked after the fifth 'love' that morning, to which Nigel replied, "Whatever do you mean, love?"

23 (Question)

Bug soon learned that he would never get a short answer out of Nigel, no matter the question.

24 (Quarrel)

It was never as much a minor quarrel as it was playful banter between the two men.

25 (Quitting)

"Would you cut that out," Bug asked his significant other, to which Nigel replied, "Quitters never win, love," and continued the infuriating tapping of his pen.

26 (Jump)

It was like the little voice inside his head that told him to jump over the edge, and not care where the bottom was.

27 (Jester)

Bug only ever pretended to be un-amused by all of Nigel's jokes.

28 (Jousting)

"You just spent the last hour talking about medieval knights for no apparent reason, and you're asking me why I'm looking at you funny," Bug repeated; Nigel grinned, "Just consider yourself enlightened, love!"

29 (Jewel)

Bug found it odd that people put so much money into jewelry, but that didn't stop him from buying Nigel that new earring he;d had his eye on.

30 (Just)

He was just perfect; there was no other word for it.

31 (Smirk)

Next to the word smirk in the dictionary, there should be a picture of Nigel, Bug thought with a wry smile, watching his companion.

32 (Sorrow)

It was there, in the midst of all the sorrow, that Bug realized just how _damn_ lucky he was to have Nigel.

33 (Stupidity)

When Nige passed him, he was calling his computer stupid, among other things, so he leaned over and solved the shorter man's problem, with the push of a button, and a "There ya go, love!"

34 (Serenade)

Bug's mind was racing, but he tried to relax, and found Nigel's rhythmic breathing serenading him to sleep.

35 (Sarcasm)

"I was being sarcastic," Bug informed Nigel, who smirked, "It was _very_ good, love."

36 (Sordid)

Nigel squeezed Bug's shoulder comfortingly, and they both gave weary smiles; their sordid pasts were just that, in the past, and they were looking forward to a better tomorrow, together.

37 (Soliloquy)

It was just the kind of word he would use, Bug thought, as he nodded and pretended to be listening to Nigel; it wasn't that he never really listened, he did love him, but more that tonight it was too late and he was too tired to really be bothered with it.

38 (Sojourn)

It had started when Bug needed a place to stay for a while, when his apartment was being renovated, but then he'd just never moved back out.

39 (Share)

There were few things that they had not yet learned how to share, the last packet of ramen noodles was one of them.

40 (Solitary)

Bug was a solitary kind of person, and that being said, maybe opposites really do attract.

41 (Nowhere)

Their relationship was going nowhere, which was quite alright with them, because they both rather liked where it was _now_ and didn't really care where it was going.

42 (Neutral)

The living room of their apartment was neutral territory, but the kitchen was clearly Nigel's.

43 (Nuance)

Everyone could pinpoint the exact time that both became almost far too happy, to the day that they moved in together.

44 (Near)

Bug always knew when Nigel was near, because Nigel, among other things, had the subtlety of a pack of charging rhinos.

45 (Natural)

Everything was so natural that there was hardly an awkward moment.

46 (Horizon)

Nigel wondered why the _hell_ Bug was dragging him out of bed so early, until they came to the window, and the shorter man showed him the sun coming up over the horizon.

47 (Valiant)

Their co-workers put forth a valiant effort to maintain that there was nothing going on between the two men, and that the extra smiles and subtle touches were all just "male bonding" and nothing more, even though it was clearly obvious that wasn't the case.

48 (Virtuous)

"Not here," Bug whispered to his significant other, letting go and glancing around the crowded street, "Home."

49 (Victory)

Nigel knew that the only way he would win this argument was if he caught Bug at a bad time, which was exactly what he was going to do.

50 (Defeat)

"Alright already, I'll go shopping with you, just shut the hell up and let me sleep!"


End file.
